Lentillas
by Shiu-san
Summary: Cada semana llegaba a ese lugar, con ese aspecto propio de un fantasma. Se deslizaba suavemente por su mente, y lo corrompía con aquellos pensamientos tan extraños.


**Lentillas**

**Resumen: **Cada semana llegaba a ese lugar, con ese aspecto propio de un fantasma. Se deslizaba suavemente por su mente y lo corrompía con aquellos pensamientos tan extraños.

**SaiGaa**

**I**

_(Aquella ciudad tenía algo especial…)_

—Gracias por su compra —repitió la interminable frase del vendedor, a ese consumidor que se perdería sin dejar ninguna huella.

Luego el silencio se asentó cómodamente, como casi todas las tardes, aproximadamente a las cinco. A veces un poco más aprisa, otras en cambio, los clientes tardaban algo más en retirarse de forma permanente, al menos por ese día. Era interesante ya que el negocio se cerraba a la siete en punto, pero había un espacio de unas dos horas en las que podría hacer cualquier cosa que quisiese. Casi juraba que un tipo de campo se extendía alrededor de la tienda llegada la hora, pues nadie volvía su vista al lugar, ni por un segundo.

Pero toda regla tiene una excepción y para Sai, el hombre que atendía ese lugar, existía una excepción cada viernes. En algunas ocasiones faltaba de manera bastante justificada, pues siendo un tipillo con algo de reconocimiento como modelo había días en que no tenía el tiempo requerido para caminar hasta ese local. Pero en una gran mayoría de fines de semana él se presentaba, con sus cabellos rojos debajo de una capucha negra. Con esa expresión que no dejaba muy en claro si tenía un complejo de egocentrismo o, por el contrario, pensaba que su existencia poseía el mismo valor que el de una mierda.

En cualquier caso, justo ese día era viernes, por lo cual su miraba divagaba un poco sobre las calles mojadas por la lluvia. El tiempo atmosférico estaba malhumorado ese día, incluso a esa hora ya comenzaba a obscurecer un poco.

Aquellos pensamientos tan insustanciales tomaron paso a otro lugar menos importante en su mente, al divisar la pequeña figura que se vislumbraba al final de la calle algo empedrada. Lo reconocía por la cotidianidad de verlo llegar, aseguraba; pero lo reconoció desde la segunda vez que lo vio.

En el momento en que Sai lo miró entrar por la puerta, sin hacer un leve ruido siquiera, algo en él se horrorizo, como si hubiese un fantasma en lugar de ese chico. Su corazón se aceleró solo por unos momentos, y dejó de ejercer tanta presión cuando lo observó quitarse la capucha negra. Ahogó un suspiro: no era un fantasma. Por un momento una sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro ante el pensamiento.

El fantasmagórico chico se acercó a él con su fantasmal gesto ausente (Sai maquinaba la posibilidad de que un muerto mostrase más vida en su expresión) y solicitó, como cada viernes, sus lentillas. Y como cada viernes el pálido vendedor se dio a la tarea de repasar los mechones rojos, tan rojos que parecían estar hechos para molestar, y su blanca piel. Tenía la piel suave, lo sabía porque algunas veces le había tocado sin mucho reparó, además de que la función que realizaba lo obligaba a hundir sus finos dedos alrededor de los ojos del chico.

Le pasó una toalla para que dejase de gotear el suelo de la tienda con sus mechones húmedos, y el contrario no dijo nada. Sus manos no parecían aplicar demasiada fuerza en la cabeza, pero siendo el resultado satisfactorio no importaba demasiado. El vendedor sonrió cuando le devolvió la toalla, y lo guió por el camino ya conocido.

Gaara era como se llamaba el chico tan pálido que lo acompañaba. Trabajaba como modelo, no muy reconocido al principio, porque no era una ciudad de muchas oportunidades, pero ganaba bien según le había contado un día. A veces salía a crear fotos para revistas, y ya comenzaba a volverse algo famoso. El vendedor estaba seguro de que si aceptara posar desnudo como le habían propuesto sería más reconocido, por no decir, que él compraría todos los números.

No es que le atrajera demasiado físicamente, en el mundo había personas preciosas siempre, pero era muy atrayente por su forma de ser, o por su forma de no-ser. Recordaba haber escuchado varias veces que la ciudad estaba embrujada porque siempre permanecía en sospechosa tranquilidad, nunca se miraban niños correr, y las personas tendían a hablar por lo bajo. Y cuando Sai veía a Gaara llegar a su local, de alguna manera sentía que esas supersticiones no eran del todo equivocadas.

—¿El mismo de siempre? —preguntó al invitado, cuando ya se encontraba recostado en la silla.

—Sí —habló, o tan solo movió la boca, quién sabe. Sai estaba acostumbrado a reproducir la línea de voz en su mente, así que no habría apostado por nada.

Según Gaara duraba aproximadamente una hora en colocarse las lentillas él solo, así que prefería ir los fines de semana a que el de cabellos negros le ayudase con esa dificultad. No le molestaba, de esa forma podía sentir la piel suave y limpia de aquel niño y eso de alguna forma lo excitaba, lo hacía como ninguna perversidad podía hacerlo. Pero no solo era un instinto sexual, era algo más, algo mágico que aquel ser tenía dentro de sí, cuando lo tocaba sentía como esa sensación le corría por el cuerpo. Era el momento en que sus ojos se movían nerviosos ante el contacto con aquella superficie intrusa, entonces podía ver el miedo en su inexpresivo rostro. Él odiaba las lentillas, y probablemente al vendedor.

Y de nueva cuenta sentía esa oleada de placer cubrirlo de manera avasallante, y penetrar en cada rincón de su ser. Esa noche buscaría a alguna chica perdida por ahí, y depositaría en ella todo ese placer, aunque al hacerlo esa sensación se manchase con la podrida esencia de la que utilizaría.

"Lo siento" pensó ", lo siento mucho, Gaara. Ni siquiera soy capaz de darle un lugar apropiado a lo que transmites". Y su mirada se colocó en el joven cuerpo, haciendo que los escalofríos corriesen de nuevo por sus músculos. Luego reparó en los ojos, y ese color blanquecino que se colocaba en ellos ante la aplicación del producto. De nueva cuenta el miedo cubrió su mente, imaginando a un Gaara que lo devoraba a pedazos mientras la sangre manchaba todo el local. Una risa nerviosa se escuchó en su mente

(…)

Se encontraba en un estado bastante afligido al terminar con su labor, cuando los blancos parpados bajaban y subían algunas veces para terminar de introducir a esos intrusos en su ojo. Miró su nuevo alrededor, más definido y repugnante que antes. No le gustaba ponerse las lentillas, porque cuando lo hacía su perspectiva borrosa del mundo, esa en la que nada importaba verdaderamente, tomaba formas definidas y demandantes. _Pon atención y mírame _le repetían los objetos de aquel ambiente. Nunca las usaba si no debía ir a trabajar, cuando estaba en el colegio por ejemplo, nunca le gustaba admirar ni distinguir ningún rostro; de esa manera no se encariñaría ni recordaría a nadie.

Pero había dos cosas que Gaara admiraba cuando tenía las lentillas puestas, una eran las pequeñas letras de los libros de texto (de los que sí gustaba), y otra era la expresión de aquel tipo que le colocaba los lentes de contacto.

Siempre le había parecido un tipo de fantasma, con ese pelo negro en su totalidad, y los ojos del mismo color, profundos, como si fuesen así de negros solo para molestarlo. Con esa cara pálida que le daba una apariencia fantasmagórica, y esa sonrisa creada para complacer el humor del cliente. Le gustaba aquel hombre, aunque nunca pensase en la más leve posibilidad de acercarse a él como algo más que un consumidor, y bueno, al menos podía soñar.

Se bajó de la silla y se encaminó al mostrador para pagar por el servicio dado. Se despidió con un solemne gesto, y sus pies caminaron hacia la salida. De pronto se volvió hasta chocar la mirada con el otro.

—_¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? —preguntó_

—¿Pasa algo? —interrogó el mayor.

Entonces Gaara negó levemente maquinando en lo estúpido del escenario que su mente había creado. Algo así simplemente era imposible. Al salir del lugar y mirar desde afuera al vendedor se sintió algo asustado: parecía un fantasma. Al parecer guardaba las cosas para el día siguiente; no pudo evitar pensar que esos dedos largos y blancos se enroscarían algún día en su cuello y lo destrozarían.

Cuando hubo caminado unos metros fuera de la tienda, y se volvió de nuevo no vio nada, pero aquello no le sorprendió, porque parecía estar inmerso en su subconsciente. Sus piernas retomaron el camino a casa, mientras en ese subconsciente una voz le gritaba que nunca veía esa tienda antes de las cinco, ni después de salir de ella.

Pero, ¿qué importaba? Ya esperaría al próximo viernes…Entonces tal vez se atrevería a usar el cuchillo que tenía debajo de la cama. Y quizá el vendedor se atrevería a darle un servicio más excitante

_(Aquella ciudad tenía algo especial…Los tenía a ellos)_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre temática homosexual. No hay ideas demasiado explicitas, pero tampoco era ese el punto, de hecho va tirando más hacia la demencia. La pareja fue una influencia de varias escritoras a las que leo.

Gracias por leer, saludos :)


End file.
